xartiafandomcom-20200215-history
Lasorkus III
Overview Lasorkus III is the current ruler of the Lazorian Empire and the third Emperor to bare the name Lasorkus. Lasorkus III was born on the 17th of Octavian, 707SE into the House of Meric and is currently thirty six years old. Lasorkus III took over as Emperor on the 17th of Octavian 730SE from Ryan II and has been ruling for over thirteen years. Lasorkus III is highly regarded among the Lazorian populace as he has implemented new reforms in the Lazorian Council and has worked tirelessly to undo the damage of the Great Human War that took place in the early 700's. Early Life Lasorkus III spent most of his early years in the city of Lazoria. He attended private tuition within the Castle Lazoria and was taught by the Lazorian Champion, Haestark of the South. At the age of 16, Lasorkus III had established himself as a well-liked figure among the Lazorian populace. The young prince was seen as the ideal monarch, with his father, Ryan II being merely a 'stepping-stone' as the people waited for their new king. Lasorkus III also began to re-instate the Xartian Legion in 724SE, becoming their Commander-General. Lasorkus was a capable swordsmen and in the summer of 728SE came under attack during a royal hunt. Unfortunately, Emperor Ryan II was injured during the assault, however, the then-prince fought back his would-be attackers and saved not only his father, but the Queen-Mother Mary and four other Royal Guardsmen. Following the incident, Ryan II would be bed-ridden for nearly a year and would later pass away. Prince Lasorkus III was then coronated on his birthdate, the 17th of Octavian, 730SE. Initial Reign Lasorkus III took the throne on the 17th of Octavian, 730SE following the passing of his father, Emperor Ryan II. Lasorkus took his new role with great stride and just one week later, raised the Lazorian military to pre-war standards aswell as beginning reconstruction of the city of Fief. Ryan II and Lasorkus II had failed to repair much of the damage done during the Great Human War, something that Lasorkus III immediately set about doing. Due to the Emperor being merely 23 when taking the throne, many members of the Supreme Council were cautious about their new monarch. Lasorkus III is the youngest Emperor to have taken the throne and as such, ex-Supreme Councillor Frederick Gustav attempted to block his ascendancy. Gustav attempted to enact new laws which would grant temporary power to the Imperial Council. Gustav was severely outnumbered by the council, with just two other members agreeing with the councilor and as such, Gustav was reprimanded for treason by Lasorkus III personally. In 735SE, a rogue Flamorian army had marched into the countryside and taken residence in Gergon. An ancient town on the Lazorian-Flamorian border. Due to political turmoil within Flamoria at this time, the army was completely independent of the Flamorian Empire. Lasorkus III marched with the Xartian legion and the Battle of Gergon commenced. After two days of battle, the Flamorian army were completely destroyed and the Lazorian force had taken barely any casualties. The Emperor was praised by both the Lazorian and Flamorian public for the quick end to the rebel cell. Recent History During 738SE, Lasorkus III reformed the Imperial Council. The Council was revamped and the majority of ministers were ousted from their positions. The council had been mostly the same ever since the early 700's and much of the public wished for change. As such, Supreme Councillor Anton Grey was instated as the new Supreme Councillor and the Imperial Council was changed from 300 seats to 250. 20 of those seats were to be occupied by non-human representatives as a way of including the large Dwarven and Stone Elf population within Lazoria in the government. A further 5 seats were also allocated towards foreign diplomats, namely representatives of the Shadow Clan, Vietuda and other important allies of Lazoria. In the year 739SE, the Lizardmen of Delethcar declared war on the Lazorian Empire and five armies landed on the western coast of Lazoria, approximately 150 kilometres from the Indianus Mountains. Lasorkus III was hard pressed as he had only two armies in the region due to unforeseen circumstances in other parts of the country. As such, Lasorkus III asked the newly-founded Shadow Clan to assist and they were happy to oblige. Shadow King Lachlan I personally lead a force of 50-thousand against the Delethcar 1st Army in the Battle of Yullisto. Lasorkus III was present at the battle with a royal guard of five thousand. The Battle lasted five days as a force of 250,000 Lizardmen assaulted the city of Yullisto. Due to the outstanding performance of the Shadow Clan warriors, the battle was won with minimal casualties. Lasorkus III then signed an alliance with the Shadow Clan, formalizing their co-operation. The war with the Delethcar was seemingly at a standstill in 742SE with the Delethcar 1st, 4th and 5th armies being completely wiped out but the 2nd and 3rd still occupying territory in Lazoria. Lasorkus III declared that the Empire completely mobilize for a full counter-attack. As the war had lasted three years at that point, the Imperial Council were becoming concerned that Lazorian people were being raped, pillaged and placed in breeding-stations in Delethcar-held territory. In 743SE, Lasorkus III personally lead the Xartian Legion in the Battle of the Cragenhorn against the Delethcar 3rd Army. Lasorkus III was successful, however heavy casualties were suffered and the Emperor himself was wounded by the Lizardmen General, Jar'Cigah. The Xartian Legion freed the Lazorians of the Cragenhorn and shut down the breeding station located there. Following the battle, Lasorkus III was praised for his actions in Lazoria. The last Delethcar-held territory was retaken after a joint Shadow Clan/Lazorian force expelled them from Fort Ferrik. In Zhune of 743SE, Lasorkus III had begun to marshall one of the largest Lazorian forces seen since the Great Human War to return-serve in Delethcar.